solo soy una muñeca
by cati-chan
Summary: por que una pequeña muñeca empezó a ver , oír y sentir? ..pero sin poder moverse o hablar?.  sasuhina .one-shot


hola n.n

voy a aportar mi primer one-shot a FF

es sasuhina así que a los que no les guste esta pareja hagan el favor de no leer =D , también es levemente (en serio leve) narusaku.

espero que les guste y se aceptan todo tipos de criticas.

* * *

Solo soy una muñeca …

Las luces se encienden y veo como empiezas a abrir la tienda ,eres alto y tu piel es casi tan blanca como la mía ,te cabello negro y rebelde y tus ojos tan negros como la misma noche y son tan profundos que me llegan a hipnotizar sin querer. Volteas a verme y una media sonrisa se asoma en tus labios ,me tomas con mucha delicadeza tus manos son tan calidas ,pero se perfectamente por que eres así conmigo … como le dices a todos tus clientes yo soy tu mayor creación y según tu la mas hermosa muñeca.

-tal vez alguien te lleve…hinata –hinata desde que tengo memoria me llamas por esa nombre ,me vuelves a dejar en i lugar y ahí un pequeño espejo enfrente también de juguete.

Tengo el cabello negro con rayos azules ,mi piel es muy blanca al estar echa de porcelana y mis ojos son blancos como la misma luna y en los bordes hay pintados pequeños toques lilas. No recuerdo nada ,se muy poco sobre mi ,ni siquiera se como ni cuando paso esto ,cuando empecé a ver ,oír y sentir aun sin siquiera poder hablar o moverme y lo peor es desde cuando me enamore de sasuke? …. Pensaran que él también es un juguete como yo pero no lo es ,él es un humano y mi creador él que cada mañana me ve y vuelve a su trabajo de siempre ,él que siempre tiene esa media sonrisa cuando me ve esa sonrisa tan de él.

-sasuke-kun-escucho una voz chillona y a la vez melosa ,se perfectamente quien es ya que nadie mas tiene el pelo rosa y ojos verdes como el jade ,la más molesta de las fan de sasuke..sakura.

-que quieres ahora?-pregunta en ese tono frío y serio que tiene con todos.

-te quiero a ti ,además por que siempre me tratas así si yo te amo ,por que tu no-le dice empezando con el teatro de cada día ,aveces me molesta que siempre lo trate de esa manera.

-hmp ,eres una molestia sakura –volvió a decir con ese tono de siempre.

-por que no me dejas entrar en tu corazón sasuke ,como tu entraste en el mío-ahora empieza con las lagrimas de cocodrilo ,antes me daba pena por como la trataba sasuke ,pero con el tiempo me fue hartando.

-ya vete sakura no estoy de humor para tu teatrito-dice mientras me mira para no mirar a sakura.

-algún día tu serás mío sasuke uchiha-le dice ,mejor dicho le grita y se va de la tienda donde un gran portazo que hace que todo tiemble y que yo me caiga debido al movimiento rompiéndome parte de mi vestido blanco.

-por lo menos hoy se fue mas rápido que antes-dijo para luego dirigirse a donde yo me había caído-tonta sakura gracias a ella te rompiste-luego me levanto con la misma delicadeza que siempre tiene conmigo.

Me llevo al cuarto donde hace los juguetes y los arregla que esta detrás de la tienda tomo un vestido negro de una muñeca un poco mas grande que yo y una cinta lila ,me quito el vestido blanco que estaba roto ,me puso el vestido negro y tomo unas tijeras para acortarlo y ajustarlo un poco ,tomo la cinta y la amarro en mi cintura.

-listo hinata –dijo y me devolvió a mi lugar.

Me vi en el espejo de ese lugar y pareciera que tu viera un vestido de tirantes ,era algo ajustado pero no demasiado ,y me llegaba tres de mis dedos arriba de la rodilla .lo mas seguro es que si hubiera sido humana me hubiera sonrojado ya que me siento muy apenada por como estoy vestida…aunque eso no me importaría por que aria cualquier cosa por ser una humana y poder estar siempre junto a ti sasuke.

…

Hoy es un día muy triste para mi ,el padre de sasuke lo obliga a casarse con la heredera de las empresas haruno que resulta ser sakura ,para así hacer una unión entre las uchiha y las haruno ,no me gusta para nada esto si el heredero de las empresas uchiha es itachi ,por que no el se casa con sakura . Lo peor es que debido a esa boda sasuke tendrá que trabajar en las empresas haruno y deberá que cerrar la juguetería … hoy se regalaran todos los juguetes ,si termino siendo regalada tendré que decirle adiós a sasuke para siempre ,no quiero esto ,no quiero no tener que volverlo a ver ,no volver a oírlo ,no volver a escuchar de sus labios decirme hinata. Las horas pasa y estoy mas calmada estamos apunto de cerrar ya casi ni quedan juguetes y los que no se regalen hoy serán para caridad ,aunque eso me vuelve a poner triste ya que no tengo ni la más minima opción de volver a ver a sasuke.

-mira oka-san que linda muñeca-dice una niña muy sonriente tomándome.

-si es muy linda ,si quieres la llevamos-dijo igual de sonriente su madre.

-lo siento ,pero esa muñeca no se regala ya que mi sobrina la quiere-dijo sasuke ,y la niña me devuelve a sasuke y toma un osito de peluche y se va igual de alegre ,pero espera sasuke no tiene ninguna sobrina ,me lleva al cuarto de atrás que ahora esta vacío-tu te iras conmigo hinata ,no te preocupes-dijo para luego salir de aquella habitación.

No puedo evitar sentirme alegre después de saber que no tendré que dejarlo del todo ,pensar que para el soy diferente y mintió para que no me llevaran ,me ase feliz si tan solo pudiera dar una sonrisa en estos fríos labios inmóviles ,sonreiría para que tu vieras lo feliz que me as echo.

…

Hoy llega el día que menos e esperado ,hoy es la tan indeseada boda de sasuke y sakura ,ya no estoy en los estantes de siempre ahora me encuentro en la mesita de centro de la sala da la casa que ellos comparten ase unas 2 semanas ,se supone que era para que ellos se conocieran mejor y se agradaran ,pero se han terminado alejando mucho más ,sasuke se ve tan infeliz al tener que casarse … aunque yo se que no me encuentro sola en mi dolor al perder a la persona que quiero ,en la sala sentado en el sofá se encuentra naruto ,él es rubio con los ojos azules como el cielo ,su piel es bronceada y tiene unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que parecen bigotes.

-que suerte tiene el teme ,no crees muñequita-dice naruto mientras aun las lagrimas aparecen en sus ojos-sabes deben decir que estoy loco al estar hablando contigo ,pero tu siempre me has escuchado y esta vez solo puedo hablar contigo-me toma con cuidado y me sienta aun lado de él-aunque el teme y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde que teníamos 4 años ,le e tenido envidia muchas veces ,en especial ahora que va a estar casado con sakura-chan el amor de mi vida ,se que el teme no la quiere ni un poco ni siquiera como una amiga a pesar de que una ves lo fueron ,pero mi sakurita se ve tan feliz por que estará casada con el teme que no me importa nada ya ,solo viéndola feliz me ase muy feliz pero a la ves es triste por que yo siempre quise ser el que la iba a ser así de feliz…siento que la vida no vale la pena sin ella.

Naruto estuvo hablándome mucho tiempo ,sus lagrimas aumentaban cada vez más ,luego preso de el cansancio y el dolor que sentía se durmió ,naruto no sabe cuanto lo entiendo y lo peor es que en esta relación a mi nada me ase feliz ya que sasuke no lo es si tan solo pudiera impedir esa boda pero no puedo ,nadie puede ya que esta unión es muy importante y beneficia a muchos ,me gustaría llorar para poder expresar mi tristeza pero no puedo ,me duele tener sentimientos que no puedo expresar ,sabes naruto me gustaría que tu impidieras esa boda ,pero tampoco puedes ya que quieres que sakura sea feliz y no te detendré por que se que la amas.

Al fin llega la noche y naruto despierta ,ya que tiene que cuidar la casa ,por que sakura y sasuke se van por un tiempo por su luna de miel ,mi mira con sus ojos que siguen rojos por las lagrimas que derramo y me pone de nuevo en la mesa de centro ,luego se va a la habitación de invitados dejándome sola ,no puedo entender aun por que tenemos que sufrir tanto ,si la única feliz con esto es sakura.

…

Ya a pasado un año desde esa boda ,es de mañana y a pesar de recién haber empezado el día ya hay una pelea entre sakura y sasuke ,que se han vuelto demasiado seguidas y ya ni siquiera sakura es feliz en esta relación ya que a pesar de todos sus intentos sasuke jamás la miro.

-pero sasuke que pasara con la herencia de ambas empresas-le reclamo sakura con su voz más chillona de lo normal.

-las tendrá que heredar el hijo de itachi ya que yo ni en un millón de años voy a tener un hijo con tigo-dijo sasuke ya molesto ,aunque yo también me molestaría si esto me pasara todos los días.

-que acaso no te importa ,que acaso ya no me amas-dijo ,mas bien esta ves grito empezando a llorar con esas lagrimas tan falsas de siempre.

-primero a mi jamás me importaron esas estupidas empresas por eso había renunciado a la herencia y abrí mi juguetería ,segundo jamás te e amado ,no te amo y nunca lo are-dijo en un tono serio ,frío y a la vez seco.

-que acaso quieres a alguien más-le grita sakura llorando aun más ,sasuke solo me ve a mi con ternura y vuelve a ver a sakura.

-si ,amo a alguien más y la amo como nadie en este mundo a pesar de que jamás podremos estar juntos-dijo ya más calmado y yendo a trabajar.

Ahora si estoy destrozada ,siempre supe que él no amaba a sakura ,pero no que si amaba a alguien más ,me duele demasiado saber eso pero tengo que comprender que solo soy un juguete nada más fui echa para que jugar conmigo ,sasuke a sido el que me cuida mucho pero en estos momentos ni eso me puede animar….que me hiciste sasuke uchiha para que yo un simple y sencillo juguete que sin saber si quiera como empezó a sentir ,ver y oír se enamorara perdidamente de ti…lo que hayas echo reviértelo onegai ,por que ya no quiero amarte sabiendo que jamás podré estar a tu lado.

…

Ya han pasado unos 15 años ,aun sigo como siempre y que puedo decir en este tiempo nació por fin el hijo de sakura como lo izo bien ,sakura mantiene una relación con naruto a escondidas y de hay salio el hijo de sakura…yo aun sigo en la sala y sakura ya no ha vuelto a intentar que sasuke se fije en ella desde la ultima pelea. Hoy sasuke se me acerco y se sentó en el sofá ,sentándome aun lado de él con la misma delicadeza de siempre ,saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo dejo donde yo estaba antes.

-hinata ,ase muchos años yo m enamore de alguien…debo de estar loco por estar asiendo esto ,como te decía al principio pensé que ella solo era una simple obsesión ,pero no fue así era algo mucho mas fuerte que una obsesión o un simple cariño ,me enamore de ella por su dulzura ,su hermosa sonrisa ,su bondad ,su timidez incluso de su constante torpeza …pero ella ya murió ase tanto –dijo mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza- nos conocimos por que una ves nos tropezamos y caímos , "lo s-siento" me dijo con ese lindo tartamudeo que tenia pero que se fue con el tiempo ,quien pensaría que con esa palabra la conocí y también se despidió de mi ,cuando ella murió fue el DIA mas triste de mi vida a los días después te ise a ti ,con cada pequeño y mínimo detalle…a veces pienso que eres ella –en sus ojos callo una pequeña lagrima mientras se asomaba una sonrisa triste- le prometí que esperaría el día que yo me fuera de este mundo para estar con ella …pero ya no quiero esperar más.

Luego de eso saco un arma y se disparo acabando con su vida enseguida ,sus orbes negras se veían apagadas y quería llorar ,vi la nota que por suerte me dejaba leerla….

_Ya no aguanto mas desde ase mucho extraño a hinata ,te acuerdas de ella tu mejor "amiga" ,bien yo mantuve una relación en secreto con ella mucho tiempo la amaba demasiado y un día me dijo una noticia que me alegro de sobre manera estaba esperando un hijo de ambos ,pero esa gran noticia el día que se cumpliría se transformo en tragedia el parto tubo complicaciones y tanto el bebe como hinata murieron…perdí mi razón de ser cuando ella se fue._

_Esa muñeca el retrato vivo de ella siempre me ase recordarla y amarla aun mas cada día a pesar de que ella ya no este ,quisiera estar con ella con MI hinata…y hibiki tu no eres mi hijo tu madre te a mentido todo este tiempo ,pero sabes yo siempre te e querido como el hijo que perdí hace mucho y mi testamento te deja como heredero de todo. Pero ya no aguanto la vida sin hinata ,ya que cuando ella murió yo también morí pero en vida ,espero que te cuides hibiki._

_Onegai no me alejen de mi muñeca nunca ,es el único recuerdo de mi hina ,y quiero que ella se quede con mi cuerpo muerto siempre y hibiki yo siempre seré tu padre ,a pesar de que no nos una ningún laso sanguíneo._

Esa nota si me puso triste sasuke ,por que nunca me dijiste por que tuviste que sufrir tanto ,por que me creaste ,por que recién ahora puedo recordar ,mi alma no te quiso dejar yo siempre me quede encerrada en esta muñeca para no dejarte ,prometiendo que el día que tu te fueras yo me iría contigo siempre estuve contigo ,no era necesario acabar con tu vida ..eres un tonto sasuke ,por que te mataste por que me ases sufrir así viendo tu muerte ,por que hiciste que viera como tu sangre corre y tus ojos se apagan ,por que siempre termino sufriendo por ti…por que te amo así.

"narración por narradora"

Se encontraba un azabache muerto y su pequeña y querida muñeca que parecía llorar ,apagándose de una vez por todas ,esa muñeca que tenia un brillo singular cuando la miraban lo había perdido al igual que la vida del azabache ,esa pequeña muñeca ahora era solo eso una muñeca ,ya había terminado el dolor de ambos por fin volverían estar juntos a pesar de no estar vivos y pensar que tuvieron que pasar por tanto en especial una pequeña muñeca que siempre pensó que él nunca la quiso por que ella siempre creyó y se dijo a si misma.

"_solo soy una muñeca"_

* * *

_espero que les alla gustado n.n y si no se aceptan tomatasos virtuales e insultos _

_sayoo y cuidense n.n_


End file.
